


pretty, please

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ahegao face, Begging, Canon Compliant, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: He slides up further onto the mattress so he can reach the button of his jeans, but he makes eye contact with Sangyeon as his hands still at the waistband.“Can I?” Juyeon asks, eyes wide and teary.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	pretty, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrybomb (daestopiaa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestopiaa/gifts).



> well, a string of events caused this.   
>  I saw a very nsfw juyeon thread and then I talked to one of my favorite chaos enablers, sudi, about sangyeon/juyeon. the rest is history, I suppose   
>  big thank you to hiro for the beta, this was such short notice and it was probably a mess but I appreciate you so much
> 
> quick and messy so sorry if you're looking for plot or like. substance. my goal was to make this as dirty as possible on a 2am brain

“Come on, what do you want?”

The sight is incredible, really. Sangyeon grins down at Juyeon who has his face tucked into the crook of his arm, but even that can’t hide the tear tracks running down his face and collecting in the hollow of his throat. Sangyeon clicks his tongue, grinding his hips down against Juyeon’s crotch and chuckling when he groans at the sensation.   
  
“Please—” Juyeon gasps, and it’s so  _ quiet _ . They’re both completely clothed and Juyeon is laying back on the hotel bed. His dark hair is pretty as it splays out against white sheets, but Sangyeon wants more. He always does.   
  
“You’re a mess,” Sangyeon teases, untucking Juyeon’s dark shirt and laughing when Juyeon takes it off eagerly. He slides up further onto the mattress so he can reach the button of his jeans, but he makes eye contact with Sangyeon as his hands still at the waistband.   
  
“Can I?” Juyeon asks, eyes wide and teary.   
  
So good and patient. 

Sangyeon cocks his head, reaches down to palm him through the tightness of his jeans. Juyeon’s hips buck up at the touch, his eyes rolling back as he searches for friction, but Sangyeon’s other hand comes to his hip and pushes him further into the bed. Further away from his touch.    
  
“Hmm,” Sangyeon hums, looks down at Juyeon who’s whining just under his breath and trying to find some form of relief. “I don’t know if you’ve earned it.”   
  
_ “Please,”  _ Juyeon groans, cheeks dusting pink as the begging leaves his mouth. “Please let me.”

They came to this agreement months ago, the semi-regular hook up to let out any frustrations. It was clear Juyeon had been eyeing him for longer than that, eyes flitting to Sangyeon changing backstage far too many times, and Sangyeon can’t deny he has his own feelings as well. He didn’t know until their first night together how much Juyeon liked to beg, dropping to his knees on the hotel room floor and pleading with Sangyeon to fuck him until he had tears in his eyes.   
  
And, well, who is Sangyeon to deny him that?

“Only if you undress me, first,” Sangyeon says, straightening up and looking down at Juyeon who nods feverishly. His hands are clumsy, taking a moment to pull himself into a sitting position on the bed before he pulls off Sangyeon’s shirt. Juyeon’s hands trace faintly over Sangyeon’s toned chest, as if he’s forgotten for a moment that he has a job to do.   
  
“Now, now,” Sangyeon warns, still gentle in tone. “No touching yet.”   
  
Juyeon looks up at him, eyes round as he nods. He carefully unbuttons Sangyeon’s jeans and motions for him to stand up. Sangyeon complies, smiling all the while as Juyeon crawls over the messy duvet so he can reach him again. His hands have stilled a little more now, a rare moment of confidence as he undoes Sangyeon’s zipper and helps him step out of the denim. When his hand brushes against Sangyeon’s hard cock through his boxer briefs, he meets Sangyeon’s eyes again.   
  
“Looking for permission?” Sangyeon asks, reaching up to brush the hair out of Juyeon’s eyes. He nods, leaning into Sangyeon’s palm a little. He waits for the command, taking a moment to steady his breathing.   
  
“Yes,” Juyeon answers, voice small.   
  
Sangyeon smiles, eyes fond before they shift to something darker. “Go on, then.”   
  
Juyeon tugs off Sangyeon’s underwear with both hands, encouraging him to step out of them before his hand comes around his cock. He’s already hard, curving up towards his toned stomach and the look on Juyeon’s face says he wants to do more than touch.

“So good for me,” Sangyeon coos, reaching out to thumb against Juyeon’s parted lips. Juyeon’s tongue darts out, kittenish and pink under the warm glow of the bedside lamp. He reaches up to take Sangyeon’s hand, shifting it so his index and middle finger slide into the wet heat of his mouth. It isn’t until he’s drooling around the digits that Sangyeon pulls his hand away, a string of saliva still connected to his hand.   
  
“Sangyeon,” he whines, actually  _ whines,  _ in that smooth voice that’s turning just to the rough side of desperate. “Can I—”   
  
Sangyeon was so caught up in how good Juyeon looked with his fingers in his mouth he didn’t realize he was still partially dressed, dark denim stretching painfully over his hard cock. Sangyeon nods, going over to the side table for the bottle of lube and the condom as Juyeon slides out of his jeans. The sigh of relief he can hear even as his back is turned makes Sangyeon smile.   
  
Juyeon is fully naked by the time Sangyeon turns around, laying back on the bed and looking up at him. His cock is leaking where it curves up towards his stomach, almost his entire body flushed pink— Sangyeon can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or from just how turned on he is.   
  
“Someone’s eager,” Sangyeon says, kneeling back on the bed and slotting his body between Juyeon’s open legs. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Juyeon’s left thigh and watches as Juyeon hides his face in his hands.   
  
“Don’t remind me,” Juyeon groans, large hands covering his expression completely. Sangyeon frowns at this, kissing a little higher up Juyeon’s thigh.   
  
“Don’t cover up your face,” Sangyeon urges, voice reassuring. He smiles when Juyeon moves his hands and looks at him. “Want to see you be all pretty.”   
  
“Oh, please,” Juyeon says, but his arms fall back into the mattress and grip the sheets on instinct as Sangyeon uncaps the lube. He drizzles more than enough onto his fingers, knows exactly how messy Juyeon likes it. By the time Sangyeon circles Juyeon’s hole, he’s arching his back off the mattress.   
  
“Sorry,” Sangyeon says, knowing he didn’t give the lube enough time to properly warm up. He’s not mad at the sight, though, the excess dripping onto the sheets as Sangyeon slides a finger into Juyeon.   
  
“Shit,” Juyeon says, gripping the sheets tightly in his grasp. “Keep going.”   
  
Sangyeon arches a brow, wants to say something, but Juyeon looks down at him with pink-dusted cheeks. He looks stunning in the light, golden and glowing against his chest as he takes a deep breath.   
  
“I stretched myself before this.”   
  
Sangyeon has to bite back laughter at just how eager Juyeon is. “Dirty thing, aren’t you?”   
  
Juyeon’s voice is quiet when he answers, and Sangyeon doesn’t need to look up to know he’s holding his bottom lip between his teeth. “Shut up.”

Sangyeon really laughs this time, a deep chuckle in his throat. He slides another finger in and curls them up inside of Juyeon. Two fingers soon becomes three, but it isn’t enough for someone so eager.   
  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Sangyeon asks, waiting until the last moment to slide his fingers out of Juyeon. The sensation makes him gasp, but Juyeon nods eagerly from his place between the pillows.   
  
“Please,” Juyeon says, breathless. “I need you so much.”   
  
Juyeon looks like he wants to sit up and help roll the condom onto Sangyeon’s length, but he knows better by now. He knows just how much Sangyeon likes to watch him lay there, already dripping in so much lube and panting from being worked open.    
  
And Sangyeon does, fitting the condom onto himself and giving an experimental stroke or two for good measure as he looks down at Juyeon. This is his favorite moment, looking at how restless and desperate Juyeon looks in the limbo— the moment between, anticipation building in his body and coiling in his stomach even before Sangyeon slides inside of him.   
  
“You’re so pretty,” Sangyeon says, and he means it. He’s pretty when Juyeon’s eyes roll back as Sangyeon slides just his cock head into him, hips grinding down and searching for more, so much more than Sangyeon is willing to give him just yet.   
  
“Sangyeon,  _ please _ ,” Juyeon pleads, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. Sangyeon buries himself fully into Juyeon’s ass, if only so he can pull himself closer and get a more clear look at how lovely Juyeon looks like this. Dark lashes coated in tears, lips parted open, tongue pink and hot when it darts out every so often to lick his lips.   
  
“Come here, baby,” Sangyeon whispers, reveling in the way Juyeon turns his head so quickly so he can slot their lips together. They kiss, slow and messy as Juyeon licks into Sangyeon’s mouth. All the while Sangyeon rocks once, twice, then three times into Juyeon. He kisses away all the moans that escape Juyeon’s dainty lips, swallows them down like liquor that makes his head spin and his lips loose.   
  
They part just enough for Juyeon to whisper the word that sets him ablaze.  _ “Faster.” _

And, well, who is Sangyeon to deny him _ that? _

The angle is perfect, Sangyeon bracing himself on his right arm so he can hit Juyeon’s prostate with every thrust. He normally likes it slow, likes to hear Juyeon really beg for him until he’s a babbling and incoherent mess, but at this point they’re both too worked up to last that long.    
  
The sound is obscene, the combination of too much lube and Sangyeon’s quick hips make Sangyeon relieved that they’re doing this in an anonymous place instead of the dorms. Juyeon cries out at one particularly strong thrust, burying his face into Sangyeon’s neck and babbling something he can’t quite make out.   
  
“What was that?” Sangyeon teases, realizing he’s almost as breathless as Juyeon.   
  
“‘M close,” Juyeon whispers, lips slick from the drool that’s pooled in the corners. He kisses Sangyeon’s shoulder messily, leaving a trail of wetness as he goes. “Please, please, _ please.” _

Sangyeon knows what will push them both over the edge, and he reaches down to hook his hand under Juyeon’s thigh. He lifts him off the mattress just enough to find the angle that sends Juyeon into a string of curses. It’s the motivation Sangyeon needs to snap his hips up, pulling a drawn-out _ fuck  _ that tumbles out of Juyeon’s lips.   
  
As if on cue, Sangyeon sees white. His hips begin to slow as he works through his orgasm, hand slipping from Juyeon’s thigh and letting them both fall back into the mattress. As he regains his vision, he sees Juyeon reach for one of his hands. Sangyeon watches with as much amusement as he can muster in his state to watch Juyeon wrap both of their hands around Juyeon’s cock and stroke him until he’s finishing on his own stomach.

“Fuck,” Juyeon gasps, eyes crossing from the force of his own orgasm. His lips part, tongue falling out as he pants. It’s obscene, the way that Sangyeon can tell even in his own post-orgasm haze that Juyeon is drooling onto himself, the spit dripping down his neck and chest and pooling onto the mattress.   
  
Sangyeon chuckles, threading his hand in Juyeon’s hair and kissing his jaw. “You’re so pretty,” he tells him, not for the first time that night. It takes Juyeon a moment to respond, his mouth closing and swallowing down the spit that’s no doubt pooled in his mouth.   
  
“It’s so _ gross  _ when I do that,” Juyeon says, words tinted with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Sangyeon shakes his head, nose brushing against Juyeon’s face at their close proximity. “Never apologize,” he says, waiting for Juyeon to look over at him before continuing. “I love it.”   
  
Juyeon’s eyes soften, a single tear still catching on his lashes. “Really?”   
  
Sangyeon responds by pulling him into a kiss, slow and lazy as they lay there. It would normally be a little gross, laying in a mixture of lube and bodily fluids, but Sangyeon can’t find it in himself to care. Not with the way Juyeon is so needy after sex, clinging to Sangyeon as they kiss like he’ll disappear if he doesn’t. Sangyeon takes his time with him, kissing down his jaw and whispering soothing words as he holds him close.    
  
“Pretty for me,” Sangyeon whispers, reaching out to smooth away the hair from Juyeon’s face, smiling in the way he leans into the touch. There is no debate this time, no denial of the praise.    
  
Only the gentle hand that loops around Sangyeon’s wrist, bringing his hand forward so Juyeon can kiss his knuckles.   
  
“Thank you,” he whispers, and it’s all that needs to be said.   


**Author's Note:**

> well if you made it this far, happy 2yeon to you!   
>  comments and kudos are always appreciated. come say hi on twitter/cc if you'd like!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/realkevmoon) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)


End file.
